


Promise Me

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: Devilman
Genre: Cock Tease, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Promises, Secret Identity, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Miki has grown tired of constantly worrying where Akira is at the late hours of the night. Determined to finally get answers, Miki instead finds the passion and love that had been missing between them these last few weeks. || Post-Amon Akira, Satan has not yet emerged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted have been aged up to be of legal age.

Silence loomed like a wraith over the city, each passing minute that the moon hung above her weighing even heavier on the mind of Miki Makimura. It was another night of uncertainty, fretting, and silent prayer.

Akira was late home again.

At this point, Miki didn’t know if she’d be delighted or confused if he came home when he said he would for once. The Makimura household had grown quiet in the late hours, only the young woman stirring in her room, eyes on the ceiling, heart hanging on every thread of hope she could find that Akira would make it home safe. Whatever it was that kept him away for so long, she was uncertain.

Perhaps it was because of that man? Ryou, that foreign-looking boy with the blonde hair who’d whisked Akira away without explanation. He’d drawn his knife on her, warned her that she could not come along for that car ride that had seemingly changed the man she loved. Ever since that day, Akira had been different, more aggressive and confident. It was like somebody else was wearing his skin. She turned over in bed, looking at the wall. She had been keeping herself awake for hours with hopes that she’d be up when he came home, but she couldn’t hold out forever. As her eyes grew heavy, her breathing slowing bit by bit, she heard the front door open downstairs.

He was later than usual.

Sitting up quickly, she rubbed the near-sleep from her eyes. She wanted to talk to him, to see if she could coax from him, somebody she was confident she could trust, the reason for his absence. Akira wouldn’t lie to her. She loved him, and he loved her. They had to keep each other safe, even if it used to be more her protecting him. He wasn’t that Akira anymore, though.

Walking downstairs, she caught a glimpse of him as he closed the door, sweat running down his cheek. Turning back from the door, he flinched when he saw her standing close to the final step at the bottom. Their eyes met. It was like looking into the eyes of a man Miki had never met. They were hard, menacing, but also tired in a way she would never understand. Slowly, she felt the courage come back to her lips. “Akira?”

His eyes broke away first, looking to the floor. It was strange, the way he looked like he was fighting something, even just standing in his home before the woman he loved. Miki stepped down from the final step, reaching out for him slowly. Her fingers traced along his jawline, directing him to look her in the eye once again. “Akira.” She couldn’t find the words to follow. “...Are you hungry?” She smiled weakly, a quiet laugh fighting its way from her as she felt tears stinging in her eyes. All that certainty and determination to finally get an answer, and it melted away when he looked into his eyes.

His lips pulled into a smile after a moment, a hand grasping her own gently. She could feel how hard his skin had become, like he’d been working them until the skin cracked. It was pleasant, in a strange way. “Don’t worry about me, Miki.” He assured her, a thumb slowly rubbing circles against the back of her hand.

“Somebody has to.” She rubbed tears from her eyes with her off hand before pulling the other away, turning from him with a huff, cheeks flushing. This man had gone from being too spineless to being impossible to handle. It was the kind of behavior that made her want to hit him and kiss him at the same time. As strong arms wrapped around her from behind, she felt the latter becoming more of a possibility. She was silent as she felt him behind her, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. Slowly, she melted against him, closing her eyes. “I thought something happened..”

“Everything’s fine.” He assured her, holding Miki close. The way she leaned back against him made Akira panic that she’d passed out from exhaustion until he heard her sigh at the gentle kiss he pressed to her cheek. “I’ll just make myself something and be off to bed.” He mumbled lightly, his arms slowly pulling away, breaking the embrace. She looked at him with an expression of trepidation as he walked to the kitchen.

He didn’t want to talk about tonight, just like any other night he came home tired and aching. In truth, the devil in him had been needed a lot more these last few weeks, and he knew he couldn’t keep it from interfering with his life as Akira Fudou. There had been a number of disappearances surrounding the local park as of late, the obvious work of demons hungry for a meal of human flesh. While it had taken some time and patience, he had finally tracked down the devils responsible for the abductions and made them face judgment, delivered by the hands of the devil even demons fear, Devilman. What wounds he’d received in their battle, scratches and bites at most, had healed already due to the demonic power within him. To Miki, he just looked tired, when any other man would hardly be able to walk. He opened the fridge, focused on the task at hand, though entirely aware of the girl watching him from the entryway. Hopefully, with those demons dead, he could keep his promises to Miki again.

However, it soon became Akira’s turn to have arms wrapped around him, feeling Miki press her face into his back with a whimper. “I’m...I’m just glad you’re back.” Miki mumbled, sniffling, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn’t find the proper question to ask. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer, for she feared a few of them. She had faith in Akira.

“I’ll walk home from school with you tomorrow. I prom-”

“Stop.” Miki squeezed tighter, pressing her face into the back of his shoulder. “Don’t make promises you know you can’t keep. I can’t take any more of it.” She slowly turned him around, looking up at him, hands on his shoulders. Deep down, she felt that determination rekindle. She needed him to be honest with her. “Do you mean it? Or will I have to wait until 3 in the morning just to see you again?”

His eyes filled with the same uncertainty that no doubt echoed in her own every night. He took her hands in his own, a low sigh escaping his lips. “Miki, I..” He looked away before cupping her cheek, brushing away a tear with his thumb. “I mean it. If not, you can feel free to slap me. I don’t want you to worry like you’ve been these last few days.” He smiled lightly, squeaking when she felt her soft lips press to his own. They hadn’t kissed like this in a while, especially with how innocent their relationship had been. His eyes slowly closed, arms wrapping around her waist as she felt hers around his neck.

Miki had a plethora of emotions swimming in her mind. Anger, relief, joy, skepticism...She just let the kiss happen between Akira and herself. Of course, in that state, a rush of emotions could cause some poor decisions. The fridge door slammed shut as she pressed Akira back against it, kissing him deeply, her heart fluttering, legs grinding together. Her eyes opened partially, her cheeks filling with heat, Akira’s hands running along her back sending a shiver down her spine. “Akira..” She broke their kiss, gasping quietly between them. She knew she’d regret this, but she was just happy to have him home.

In the minute between the kitchen and the stairs, no words were exchanged between the two – only longing looks and kisses before Miki was pulled into Akira’s bedroom, the grabbing hands growing hopeless and desperate between both parties. Miki fell back onto the bed with a gasp, Akira looming over her as silence had not long ago, only now she felt no fear. If anything, she felt more tears fighting their way out of her, but she kept them in, only whimpering joyfully as she felt his lips against her neck, and his hands running along her sides, making her nightgown ride up.

Miki wanted this in a way she hadn’t felt in a while, wrapping her arms around Akira’s neck and her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him close. “Make it up to me..” She whispered, her cheeks filling with color and heat, a warmth that had almost become a stranger to her beginning to flow from her chest and down her body. She felt his heart beating against her, his excited breathing, and his hands rubbing up and down her back to the small of her hips. Pressure was a word finding new meaning in their embrace, Akira growing taut against his girlfriend’s lightly-squirming body. Her eyes rolled up in anticipation, her cheeks growing darker as she felt his lips go from her neck to her collarbone, step by step down her body. He didn’t smell of another woman, and Miki found comfort in that.

His light kisses through the thin fabric of her nightgown sent sparks through Miki’s body, faint and agonizing, filling her with a craving for more. Slowly, her nightgown slipped up her legs to her stomach, Akira kissing her belly button faintly. A soft laugh escaped her, though she kept herself as quiet as she could muster. Her parents were sleeping down the hall, and if they were to find Akira and her, it would be hellish for them both. Strong-willed as she was, the moment she felt the warmth of Akira’s tongue against her panties, she couldn’t hold back a happy whine.

He smirked and looked up at her as he dragged his warm muscle against the fabric teasingly, hands now cupping her hips, gently squeezing her petite rear, making her squeak and nearly hit him over the head. Miki could be a loose cannon with this teasing, but he loved seeing it work out, leaving her squirming. Sliding his fingers through the sides of her panties, they were pulled down to her knees, revealing Miki’s already excited flower, petals warm, a light bouquet of dark hairs above it. As he pressed his lips to her labia, he felt them tickle gently against his nose, a pleasant sensation that could hardly keep him from laughing affectionately into her mound, tongue flicking out against it.

“Akira, please..” She squeaked, one of her hands cupping the back of his head, fingers lost in his hair. If there was anything that changed unanimously for the better since that day Ryou arrived, it was Akira’s new appreciation of her body. While it had taken her a week or so to adjust to it, it had been incredible to finally experience Akira wanting her passionately. When they made love for the first time, he was almost unwilling to hold back from making her want to cry out in bless. These last few weeks, there hadn’t been that passion and wanting, all of their mutual cravings pouring into this act of love.

His tongue dragged against her mound like it had grown to know every weak spot, his eyes closing and letting his instincts guide him. It would always be a question in the back of his mind whom had grown to adore making Miki feel this way; himself, or Devilman? Demons only knew strength and power, the exertion of it over others one of the few rules their society has. For somebody so powerful as Amon, the demon now bound to Akira’s power of human reason, it must feel alien to want to worship a human woman. However, when they made love, it was almost as if they became one, their spirits fused in a carnal embrace. Amon no doubt must love these mortal passions, though Akira himself also adored Miki and wished to feel that unity with her.

Pulling away and living Miki unattended to for a brief but torturous moment, two fingers filled her swiftly, making her stiffen up and grasp her pillow, holding it over her face to muffle the low groan that escaped her. Akira smiled playfully, moving to his side beside her, pumping his wrists to push his digits rapidly into her warmth, her walls already wanting to squeeze around them. Every few pumps of his fingers into her quim had Miki groaning again, her hips desperately rolling against his hand, throwing her pillow aside and pulling her boyfriend in for a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth. Their tongue met after a second, Akira’s eyes widening as the two slick muscles collided and embraced before he closed them again, diligently pleasing her. His manhood ached to be unleashed, but he was set on paying attention to her and her alone before they shared this moment as lovers.

Miki shivered as she played with Akira’s tongue using her own, her cheeks bright red, her body trembling as his strong fingers pumped into her womanhood. The kiss was to keep her from screaming, though quiet squeaks would still fight their way up her throat as she felt her body tensing and aching for release. This was heavenly, and if Akira could keep his promise, she’d no doubt repay him for it as well as this. The sex was just a nice thing, but it was the devotion and trust that she craved. That was the best thing about Akira before that day – it was never a mystery that he adored her with all his heart.

Her canal heated up around his fingers, a wonderful pressure building in her stomach, her legs squeezing tighter together, making him have to work harder to pump his fingers into her. They were slick now, the lack of much light betraying what would have shone his fingers shimmering just a little with Miki’s arousal coating them. Miki couldn’t hold back from kicking her legs out a little, trying to avoid Akira, squirming as she felt that pressure building and building. She had been so worked up, it felt almost too easy for Akira to drive her wild.

The pressure coiled around in her body like a snake, her walls contracting lightly, the soft flesh growing hotter. Akira took note of it, pumping his hand faster, rocking his wrist so it ground and teased different spots in search for weak points. Her sensitive canal couldn’t take much more of this, Miki reaching desperately for the pillow, pulling it back over her face before she cried out into her, legs clamping shut, squeezing Akira’s hand between her thighs as she felt the pressure leave as a gush of her juices that darkened the sheets beneath her. After a moment, she threw her pillow aside again and laid back, panting. “Akira..” She grinned slowly at him before beckoning him closer.

Akira’s lips found hers again, the two simply kissing as Miki let the amazing ache of her orgasm wash over her, legs laying out straight, her eyes closed peacefully. It was almost like she was asleep, though the happy moans let out into their kiss were proof otherwise. Akira felt her hand moving down his chest, along his abdomen, settling on the tent in his pants. She opened her eyes, breaking the kiss. “I want to sleep with you tonight. No carrying me back to my room..”

Akira raised both brows in surprise, looking at the hand cupping his erection, grinding its palm against the fabric, making him shiver. “But, Miki, if your parents-”

“Promise me.”

He felt himself unable to find the words to say no. Not to her face, and not after all the other shattered promises he’d made to her. He gave a nod, kissing Miki again as she began to work his zipper. It didn’t matter what happened now. If Miki’s parents found them sleeping together in a lovers’ embrace, that would be fine, because they would have had this moment together. In Akira’s mind, it would last forever.

“So, are we going to..?”Akira smiled wide, looking at how Miki was playing with his zipper, his manhood aching to be freed, his heart pounding after having seen her writhing in euphoria from his fingers alone. She drew her hand away and laid back, tapping her lip in thought. Slowly, a mischievous smirk spread across her face, a little giggle filling the room.

 

“After school. _I promise._ ” Her grin seemed almost too wide to be genuine.

 

“You’re impossible.” Akira shook his head slowly in amused disbelief before he laid down, scooping her up and holding her close with a sigh, kissing her cheek faintly as she settled in for bed, pulling the blanket up over them. It was this side of Miki that he’d fallen for, the Miki who would change her mind just to tease him, all out of love. Oh well, school was in 5 hours, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first published work on AO3, but it certainly won't be the last. Thank you for reading this first stumbling trip into this fanfiction community, and my first attempt at writing a story involving these beautiful characters made by Go Nagai. I hope you will look forward to future works.
> 
> Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/) for info on commissions.


End file.
